The Last Time
by Woodsballer
Summary: School is over for good. Ulrich wants to show Yumi his true feelings, but can he do it knowing this is the last time they will ever meet? UlrichXYumi Tragic Oneshot written in First-Person Present.


**Last Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. This story is not used for profit.**

Clothes, check.

Computer, check.

Posters, check.

I zip shut the last of my suitcases and pull it to the floor. Everything is packed.

As I sit on the bare mattress, my eyes wander around the dorm room. Without all of the posters and clothes that Odd forgot to pick up, it looks remarkably empty. I much preferred it before. That will always be how I remember it.

That will be how I remember all of it. Not the way it is now, completely empty except for the last of the students. To me, this school will always be full of friends, teachers, and wild adventures.

And what adventures we had. I still can't believe Jeremy won't tell anyone. The rest of us don't see any harm in letting the truth out. XANA's been dead for almost three years. But he still thinks it would cause too much trouble, assuming anyone would actually believe us.

But that's all in the past now, isn't it? No more XANA, no more Lyoko Warriors. The group was officially disbanding. Jeremy is setting up his own computer shop somewhere in the south part of the city. Aelita somehow got an apartment near Jeremy, so they'd be working together. Odd is returning to Italy, and I'm going back home to Germany. Yumi's already working at a nearby bookstore.

Where is Yumi? She said she would be here. It's still only 9 o'clock, but my parents will be here soon.

I've already said goodbye to the others. But I can't leave without seeing her again.

Should I even bother with this? I think I should tell her, but what would that do to our relationship?

I shake my head to clear the thoughts. Of course I should tell her. Otherwise it will be a bug under my skin until I do. Better to get it out now.

"Sure looks empty…"

I look up. She's standing in the doorway, leaning against the side. I don't know how, but she seems to get more beautiful every time I see her. And we still see each other a lot. Even after she graduated, we still hung out.

To be honest, I prefer the way she used to dress. With her job, she only ever wears business casual. She was always sexier in her old black top that showed off her midsection.

Another way in which I will remember things as they were. Keep her older, more developed body, but put her in her older form of clothing.

"So you're all packed?"

Her voice tears me from my thoughts. "Yeah. Just waiting for my folks to get here." I look over my bags, trying to find the strength to say what I need, but somehow can't say. "So… how's work?"

"Work's good."

Another moment of silence. I can feel her eyes on me. My heart begins to pound like a drum in my ears. The silence was beginning to be too much. I force my mouth to form words.

"Yumi…" "Ulrich…"

We both pause and laugh. She's the first to say "You first."

I push myself up to my feet. My eyes are glued to my feet as I step over the luggage. If I look into her eyes, I don't think I'll be able to say it, so I keep them down.

"I don't really know how to put this, so I'm just going to say it." A lump is forming in my throat, and I swallow it down. The words become lost in my head for a moment. And then my mouth just begins to move.

"Ever since you and William broke up, I've been keeping my feelings down because I didn't know how you felt about me, but now I just have to let them out because it feels like I'm being torn apart. I know it might ruin our friendship, but I don't care. I couldn't leave without telling you how I really feel."

My eyes somehow drift up and find hers. "I love you. Ever since we met, I couldn't picture myself with anyone but you." I can feel tears in my eyes, so I shut my eyes to hide them. "If you feel the same way, tell me. If you don't, then just put me out of my misery. I can't stand not…"

Something soft stops me. I open my eyes and see Yumi, her lips pressed gently against mine. And then the sensation hits me. In all my dreams, I never imagined it being this good. My lips begin to tingle, my knees become weak, my eyelids drop. All other feeling completely vanishes. My mind takes on a new sense of high.

And then she backs away. For a moment, I just stand and breathe. And then she says, "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I wish I had."

She laughs a laugh that sounds like birds singing in my ears.

And oh, how I wish I had. In the back of my mind, behind the bliss of being with her, I know that this will probably be the last time I'll ever see her. Why had I not acted before? I could have truly shown my love for her. Now I'll never get that chance.

My cell phone breaks my attention from her. My parents had arrived and were waiting.

After she helps me load, we share a final parting kiss.

As we drive off, I watch her through the rear window. In my heart, I don't know whether to feel joyous for her acceptance of my love or sorrowful for knowing that I will not be able to be with her again. In the end, the pain wins.

I cry silently as she disappears amidst the grey buildings.

**A/N: Now please leave a review, regardless of whether you liked it or not. I still like reading people's thoughts of the story.**


End file.
